Mistletoe
by your royal highness
Summary: Tony and Ziva get trapped under the mistletoe in Abby's lab. Missing scene from 6x11 episode, 'Silent Night' TIVA


**I was very upset that there wasn't any good Tiva action in Silent Night. VERY upset. So I decided to write mine in.**

Tony sighed as he moved out of the elevator, quickly scooting in front of his partner while making sound effects in the process.

Ziva scoffed and rolled her eyes, "Could you _be _any more immature?"

Tony just laughed and flashed her his famous 'DiNozzo smile' as he danced into Abby's lab, Christmas music loudly playing from her speakers as he watched her spit something into the trash can before going back and sipping her Caf-Pow and repeating the process.

"Abbykins!" Tony smiled, and she turned around.

"Tony! Merry Christmas!" She said, flinging her arms around him, squeezing him tightly before letting go of him and flinging her arms around Ziva, "Ziva! Happy Hanukkah!"

"Thank you, Abby." Ziva smiled, but quickly changed the subject, "Gibbs told us you had something for us? From the hammer, yes?"

"Oh yeah! Just started working on it! Gibbs sure is impatient."

"It's Christmas Abby, we all are." Tony said, "Can you hurry up so we can go home?"

"Okay, Scrooge, fine, fine." Abby sighed, shaking her head, "Where is your Christmas spirit, Tony?"

"What, Tony, have _big plans _for Christmas?" Ziva asked him, smiling a little, her mouth slightly open.

"Bigger than you think, Zee-vah." She just glared at him, pursing her lips together in a tight, angry smile at him, who was standing at the other side of Abby's desk.

"So, if you can see here," Abby said, pointing to the screen, where an enlarged image of the head of the hammer was shown, "At the….nasty edge…of the hammer, there's blood. Obviously of the man who was murdered. _Then, _there's fingerprints, _right here_." She said, turning to Ziva, "Can you see it? It's just a smudge."

Ziva squinted before going over to stand next to Tony, closer to the larger plasma, "Yes, I can see it."

"Ran it through AFIS and…voila!" She pressed a button and a new screen popped up, revealing the AFIS fingerprint tests, "They're Ned Quinn's."

"Good work, Abby." Tony smiled, turning to grin at her. She suddenly squealed, causing both of the agents to turn and look at her.

"What?" Ziva asked, confused, "What are you 'squealing' about, Abby?" She turned to Tony, "That's a word, yes? 'Squealing'."

"Oh, 'Squealing' is a word, Ziva."

She nodded, "What?" She asked, Abby again, and she just jumped up and down, one hand over her mouth, the other pointing to the ceiling. They both gave confused looks before they both stared up at the twig of mistletoe above them, a little red ribbon attached.

"What? A bush?" Ziva asked, but looked at Tony, who was grinning like an idiot, "What?" She asked again, "Abby, what?"

"Mistletoe! You have to kiss! It's a holiday tradition! Whoever gets stuck under the mistletoe have to kiss!"

"Oh…no, Abby, I refuse. I do not even celebrate Christmas!" Ziva complained, but Tony nudged her.

"Afraid to kiss me, aren't ya, Zee-vah?"

She turned to him and gaped, opening and closing her mouth a couple of times, "I am definitely not afraid of anything about you." She defended herself.

"Oh yeah you are, Ziva, you're afraid to kiss Anthony DiNozzo, because no one can resist his charm, aren't you?"

"I just…I do not believe in American customs! I do not even celebrate Christmas!"

"You're just afraid, Ziva, you're just afraid to admit that you're afraid."

"That did not make any sense!"

"Ziva David's afraid…Ziva David's afraid…" Tony started to sing, as Abby continued to look between the two, back and forth, back and forth, giggling a little. Tony and Ziva, however, didn't notice that she was even still in the room.

"Shut your trap, DiNozzo! I am not afraid."

"Then why don't you do it? Oh yeah, that's right…" He grinned at her, "Ziva David's afraid, Ziva David's afraid!" He continued to sing before she cut him off.

"Tony! I am not afraid."

"You're not?"

"I'm not."

"Yeah you are." He grinned.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are-" He started, but was cut off by her lips against his, her hands on each side of his face before she harshly broke it off.

"Happy now, _DiNozzo_?" She spat, "You and your stupid American customs." She muttered before murmuring angrily in Hebrew as she stormed out of Abby's lab, Tony still dumbstruck, his mouth slightly open as she turned to Abby, slowly. She was jumping up in down, staying in one place, her hands clasped together as she let the squeal she had kept in explode.

"Tony!" She smiled, "Yay!"

"Hey, Abs? You were worried about what to get people for Christmas?" She nodded, "Thanks for the Christmas present Abs…." He said, touching his lips as he walked out her lab, "She kissed me!" He said, in disbelief as she heard the elevator doors open.

Abby smiled as she took her Caf-Pow in her hand, "Merry Christmas, Tony!" She smiled, taking a sip before spitting it back out into the trash can.

**I feel better now. Review? :)  
**


End file.
